Payphone
by XxSinfulWriterxX
Summary: Romano said it was over, but Spain wasn't ready to give up. *ONE-SHOT* Spamano, cutesy, based on the song "Payphone" by Maroon5.


**Hai der'~! XxSinfulWriterxX here! Um, this is just alittle ONESHOT I threw together after listening to the song "Payphone" by Maroon 5. I don't know, just a little something, something. :3 I just LOVE the song. Hope ya like it~! R&R per favore! **

* * *

**Payphone: **- Spamano –

_ "It's over…" _

The two words kept circling their way around in my head, _trying _to get me to understand. But, I just couldn't believe them.

I _wouldn't_ believe them. I just didn't want to let him go.

_My _little Lovi~ The hot-headed Italian boy I fell in love with when he was just a small child… That _needs _to mean something.

I must have been subconsciously making a plan, because I soon found myself heading towards a payphone booth. I did need to talk to him, so why not? Plus, he wouldn't know the number, so he couldn't just ignore it. Well, he could. But I could only hope that he was curious enough to answer the unknown caller, which would actually be the person that knew him best.

The slow and self-loathing pace I held steady, quickly turned into a small jog that had a purpose as I headed over to the un-occupied public phone. I soon noticed that the booth was right across the street from mine and Lovi's favorite restaurant, but I didn't stop to reminisce the memories stored there.

I intended to make new ones.

Once I reached the booth, I didn't hesitate to slide the beaten down door open, and take a step in. It was a tight squeeze; due to the fact that I was a fairly large, as in _tall,_ well-built man; but it didn't faze my decision.

I _was _going to get _my _Lovi back.

And I was going to do it _now._

Closing the door behind me, my thoughts began to travel elsewhere. I mean, what was I supposed to say to him?

_"Give me another chance?"_

_ "Por favor! Just take me back!" _

No and no. Maybe it would just come to me when I heard his voice? _Si, _that's it. I'm going to speak through my heart, and make it all up on the spot. I _am _the country of passion now aren't I?

I closed my eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. The air was crisp; since there were no windows and the only light was coming from a flickering bulb overhead; not at all welcoming of my desperate mood. Usually I'm so good with words, and not to mention _smooth _when it came to things like this. But, not when it involved Lovino. He was just so… so judgmental when it came to these things.

And I _loved _it. I loved _him._

I want to make it so he's comfortable with me. I want him to open up, and let me in again. I need to please him, I need to be with him. I. Need. _Him. Mi poco de tomate…_

Once again opening my eyes, I stared at the telephone. It was just hanging there, waiting for me to pick it up. I'm not going to lie, I was nervous. What if Lovi _doesn't _pick up? What if he does and I freeze up, so he just thinks it's a creep stalking him and then never answers again!

No.

Calm down. This is _your _Lovi you're talking about. I can do this.

I sighed, and reached down into my pocket to find some of the loose change I was carrying. Grasping two quarters, I pulled them out and didn't hesitate to shove them into the coin slot. I heard them drop, and with a steady hand I grabbed the phone. The cord allowed it to come back to my ear, and I swallowed the lump in my throat as I raised the other hand to start to dial his number. With each number I pressed, my heart sped up one notch faster.

And then it was ringing.

And ringing…

And ringing…

And…

"Ciao?"

_Dios mio_… His voice. But keep it together! You don't have him yet.

My voice cracked, "_H-Hola_, Lovi…-no." I made sure I corrected myself into using his full name. I didn't want him to hate me anymore than he already could, so. Off to a good start.

"Spain? Why the hell is your number 'unknown'? And you have _some _fucking guts calling me." Lovi's voice seemed irritated, but there was something else. Like he was holding something back.

I took a deep breath, "I'm at that payphone down by our favorite restaurant. R-Remember it? Anyway, I just really needed to talk to you about… us." I was only greeted by silence. Lovi didn't answer for what was only a few seconds, but it felt like ages.

"I have nothing to say to you." And then the call-ending beep filled my ears.

I pulled the phone away from my ear, ready to give up, but my hand had already started to find two more quarters in my pocket. I wasn't going to leave Lovi alone until he listened to me. And that was the conclusion I came to.

Once again, I pushed the two coins into the slot and dialed the Italian's number. It rang, and rang, and rang, with no answer. Straight to voicemail.

Damnit.

But I didn't stop.

Again, and again, I continued to feed my change to the coin slot, and dial Lovi's number. But every time was the same. Voicemail, voicemail, and oh look. Voicemail.

Feeling broken, I let the phone drop from my shaking hands so it dangled upside down from the long, black cord. I leaned back against the side wall of the booth, and buried my face into my hands, rubbing my eyes. It had started to rain. I could hear the droplets pelting the roof relentlessly, not letting up even for a second. But, the weather suited my mood almost too well.

I felt my pocket one last time, finding the shapes of two last coins still there.

One last try…

I pulled out the two quarters, and slid them into the coin slot just like the other times before. Reaching down, I grasped the dangling phone with a still shaking hand and brought it back up to my ear. Sighing, I once again dialed Lovi's number.

Ringing….

Ringing….

_Still, _ringing…

And then his voice. "Ciao. You have reached the Vargas', leave a damn message or whatever and I'll get to it eventually."

_BEEP._

I cringed at the beep I was so used to hearing, and let the phone rest again on its little pedestal. There was no point. I was done.

No.

_Lovi_ was the one who was done. Done with _me. _

I had finally been broken. The mighty Spain had met his match; a broken heart was all it took. I was shaking all over; partly from the cold, and partly from the sense of losing the person I held closest. But, I couldn't just lose it in a payphone booth. I needed to get home, and _then _I could drown myself in tomatoes.

Literally.

I sighed, and with a shaky hand reached out and slid the booth door open again. The rain hit me like a brick wall of freezing cold ice cubes, and I shuddered pulling the hood of my jacket over up my head. Stepping out of the booth, I began to walk out into the rainstorm.

Pushing against the rain and wind was surprisingly easy, but I didn't even want to move at this point. And then I saw another hooded figure.

They were walking down the sidewalk directly towards me, shoulders hunched, hood covering face, staring at the ground. The figure looked as beaten down as I felt. I stopped for a moment, and watched them carefully as they also stopped about 20 feet away. When their hooded face finally looked up at me, my heart stopped for a moment.

His honey-colored eyes were bloodshot, an obvious sign that he had been crying, but I couldn't see his actual tears. The rain was erasing everything, but us. His auburn hair was flying around crazily in the wind, but that only made him seem more unreal.

But he was here.

_My _little Lovi… was right in front of me.

I finally spoke up loudly, trying to overcome the storm's noises. "L-Lovi!" I knew I shouldn't have called him my pet name, but he hadn't run yet. Well he did.

But it was in the direction of me.

Before I knew it, the Italian had thrown himself into my open arms. He buried his face into my chest, and was bawling into the depths of my jacket. I couldn't help myself but smile. Here he was, _my _Italian, crying out his apology in the middle of a storm.

It was like a dream…

Lovi began sniffling as I tightened my grip around him, and his face suddenly pulled away from my jacket. He looked up at me, mucus dripping cutely from his nose. The little Italian looked like a lost child, who had just found his parents again.

It was like a silent apology.

He didn't have to say anything for me to forgive him. The fact that he was here was enough for me; that's how much I needed him.

_My _little Lovi….~

* * *

**I think the ending really DOES say a lot, even if Lovi really doesn't say anything. x3 Hope ya liked it~! Please review! :D**


End file.
